Fight for it
by alec08
Summary: Serenity Pierce always knew she was different. She just never realized how different.. until now. With a school trip, and one deadly tour, she will realize how powerful she really is. She might just find the one place she's belonged all along.


**Alright! Completely new story. have had this in my head for about a week now, so decided why not? Give it a try! So please R&R and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"All right kiddos; you have exactly one hour and 44 minutes to find your rooms, shower, change, and get back down here in time to go to dinner and start exploring. You guys are dismissed" Mr. Jaminson said as he waved us off to go find our rooms. My school trip this year was to Italy. We are planning on visiting Volterra, Rome, Florence, and Venice all in the two week window that we were traveling for. Today is our first day in Volterra, have to say it's a little creepy city.

_1300, 1301, 1302, 1303. Finally. _I slide my room key into the door for it to open. After 15 hours of straight traveling I am definitely ready for that shower. I walk into the hotel room and look at my surroundings, instead of just two beds like im used to in America, there is 4 single beds, they take up most of the room. There's 2 lamps, one for each side of the room, a TV on the wall, and a desk by the opposite wall. It's not huge but I will have to deal.

"Hey Ser, there you are! We were beginning to think you got lost" Chelsea, my friend and for the next two weeks and one of my roomies said while laughing.

"Nah, I was just admiring the art and then I realized the group dispersed so I decided to try and find the room" I said laying my bag down on the only empty bed there was, I guess all my roomies were already here and picked out their beds and closet space already.

"Where are Sam and Ashey?" I asked about my other two roommates who were nowhere to be found.

"Trying to go get some food" Chelsea said while walking around and organizing her things into closets and drawers.

"But we're going to eat in like an hour!" I exclaimed while chuckling.

"You know Ashley" She said while giving rolling her eyes.

Yes I did. Ashley McCarter was the only girl I knew who could eat every second of everyday. I don't think there has ever been a time where she was actually full. Then there was Sam Dorothy who was always connected to Ashley at the hip. Chelsea introduced me to them about a year back. I just moved and didn't have many friends. Luckily they took me under their wing and we've all basically been a group ever since. They didn't ask questions, they never wondered why I was anti social before I met them, They never wondered why I moved around so much. They just accepted me and acted like it didn't matter, that's what I liked most about them.

Suddenly the door slammed open

"This big ass creepy hotel and NOT ONE vending machine, can you believe that?!" Ashley came storming in complaining.

Laughing, I started digging around in my carryon bag until I found what I was looking for.

"Would this help?" I asked holding up one of the many snicker bars I had stashed in my bag for the flight.

She smiled sheepishly "Very much so" she said while laughing and giving me a side hug on the way to grab the candy out of my hand.

"So where have you been Ms. Serenity Pierce?" Sam asks.

"What?" I ask.

"We've been here for like an hour almost now and this is the first time I've seen you, when everyone was sent to the rooms, you didn't come, where were you?" she elaborated.

"You know I was just walking around, exploring this place.. I guess I just lost track of time." I responded.

Sam was about to speak again when a pounding at the door occurred along with a voice telling us it's time to go for dinner. I grabbed my cell and turned around to face my roommates

"Ladies, shall we?" All four of us laughed and linked our arms as we walked out of the room together.

* * *

"This city has such _history_ such_ culture_" Our tour guides Italian voice shrilled out.

"Yeah.. history and culture that were getting tired of listening to" Sam whispered, low enough that only I could hear.

I laughed and responded_ "_Now, now Sam, don't bash the culture just because you don't _understand _it" mocking what the tour guide said earlier to our group. Some boys up in the front made a joke about some statue and this crazy lady went on and on about how we don't understand the meaning of the culture and this is why Italians don't like Americans very much. Apparently we are too "ignorant"

"What's that?" someone asked pointing at this huge castle across the street.

"Volterra's own castle. I've personally never been in but it is rumored that the people who live inside are the protectors of this city. People have even compared them to angels, they are all very beautiful, very strong, and very determined to protect the city and the people inside it. But then again that's just what I've heard around the streets" She said smiling and continuing to walk again.

"Wait!" Chelsea yelled out to the adults in the front. "It's having tours! You said you've never been in, well here's all of our chances!"

"I don't know about that.." The guide looked toward the castle where indeed a very young and pretty woman was giving and receiving tickets and showing people where to line up

"Come on!" some boy from my art class said "It has to be better than hearing the same history over and over again"

More and more kids were starting to give their opinions and encouragement. Finally the tour guide looked at Mr. Jaminson for approval and he nodded.

"Alright." She said "I'll go get the tickets; all of you stay here and wait. I need to make sure they have enough" She then walked across the street and disappeared in the sea of people.

"Can you believe this? Finally something interesting! This castle looks so pretty on the outside! Just imagine what kind of architecture it has on the inside!" Chelsea gushed, jumping up and down beside me. Yeah, Chelsea was one of those building freaks. She was going to be an architect after she graduates.

"Yeah I'm sure there's great art and architecture under all those cob webs, and dust. I mean seriously, this building has to be hundreds of years old and looks creepy as hell if you ask me" I said.

"Are you scared?" Ashley asked while laughing really obnoxiously and loudly.

"NO! I was just saying it's a really old, huge, probably haunted castle. I mean who knows what could go on in there" I responded. They all looked at each other and laughed even harder.

"That's it, I'm walking away" I said as I stared walking towards the front of the group to get the tickets that the recently returned tour guide was handing out. I grabbed four, one for me and then one for my friends and started to walk back once I was calmed down.

"Alright, the rest of the group on this tour is up there, so let's start heading over!" Mr. Jaminson said while clapping his hands.

As soon as we all got across the street and a place where everyone else taking the same tour was, the new tour guide introduced herself as Heidi and enlightened us with some of this castles history. We then walked through the castle, we went in a few rooms but mostly stayed in the hallways and just looked around. As an art major I was impressed, the art in this castle was breathtaking and had to be centuries old! I did not get enough time to look at everything though because soon we had to keep on moving. We went outside to a garden that was just blooming with flowers. Then we re-entered through a hallway.

It was really blood chilling. As soon as I stepped into this new hallway I got a really nasty feeling in my stomach. I felt like all my blood in my body just froze for a second. For the first time in a while I was scared, it was one of those times where you just knew something really bad was going to happen. I've had these gut feelings ever since I was nine. I just prayed that this time, they weren't right.

I felt someone run into me and I gasped and jumped away from them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mr. Jaminson asked when he saw my reaction.

I nodded in response not trusting my voice, I had to be strong. _It's just a stupid castle, Serenity._

"You sure? I mean we don't have to go in. We can stay out here if you want?" he asked again.

Mr. Jaminson was always one of my favorite teachers, he always understood and he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. But im 17 years old! I can't be acting like a little girl forever.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go" I said turning around to realize the group already started walking into these two huge doors. Mr. Jaminson and I ran to catch up with the others. I ran back into Chelsea and the others.

This room was huge, and beyond beautiful. In what looked like three throne chairs in the front were three men. Two had long black hair, and one had long blonde hair. Lanking them were multiple people just standing beside and behind them. I thought it was kind of weird the stances but hey, we were in Italy who was I to judge.

"What a beautiful group you brought us today, Heidi, but oh so many children" The one in the middle said.

The beautiful tour guide who I now knew to be Heidi smiled and said "Yes, a school group tour, it'll be a nice change I'm hoping" Everyone in the room smiled at this.

_Am I missing something?_

"Dig in my dears" the same man said. _Dig in? What the f-_

My thoughts got cut off when the screaming began. Not just screaming but blood chilling screaming, the screams of death. Suddenly I couldn't even think anymore, I couldn't move anything but my eyes. They darted all around the move to see these beautiful people, these animals ripping the throats out of the people I love, of the people that I spent the last year and a half getting to know.

Across the room I saw Chelsea, MY Chelsea about to get slaughtered by a lean, blonde man. I snapped back into reality and started to run towards her. I might get killed in the process but I am going to do everything in my power to save the person who in a different sense _saved me._

About three steps into my rescue plan, I was caught around the waist by a very strong force. Luckily they never let go or that force would have brought me straight to the ground. I looked up to see a perfect looking boy.

He looked to be around 17 years old, he had long brown hair about shoulder length, that folded neatly over this eye, straight nose, and _red eyes._ His eyes are what scared the living day lights out of me. I mean who has red eyes?! Contacts. Must be contacts.

I was too caught up in my own head that I never even realized that he was leaning towards my neck, and I definitely didn't realize the fangs that were in his mouth. As soon as those fangs pierced my skin, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I got up off the ground and looked around. I saw a lot of work out equipment, but I think the room was a training room. Across the room I was two young people, a girl and a boy. Looking closer while trying to not let them in that I'm here; I realized the boy was the one from the killing spree, the one who tried to bite me, the red eyes, fangy person. And the girl.. was _me._

There was something different about me though. I looked stronger, my hair was longer, I looked overall prettier, and I looked happy. I could see everything it was like I was seeing this through third person. Maybe this was a dream. I walked up to the couple and gasped. I had red eyes. They TURNED me into one of them.

Suddenly they started fighting and I mean really fighting. As in on the ground, wrestling fighting. He had her, _me_ pinned down for about five seconds before he got up and smoothed down his shirt.

"Get up" he said looking at her.

"Go screw yourself, Alec. I'm not doing this another time." She responded. Ooh I got some spunk now.

"Yes, you are. You are doing this until you get it right. Do you understand me, Pierce?" He said while picking her up by her shirt and holding her close to his face.

She smiled at him before swinging around and kicking him in the chest so hard that he was on the ground. She then got up brushed herself off, flicked who im guessing is Alec off, and headed for the door, she got it about ¾ of the way open before it was slammed shut by Alec.

He turned her around pinned her to the wall and growled "You are not leaving until you can beat me. Just once! In less than a week you are going to be on the battle field and if they decide to attack, guess who's going to be dead?! You, Serenity! I don't mean to push you or hurt you, but that's the only way you cooperate. You can't be protected your whole life. You need to know how to defend yourself in case Felix isn't there , if Corin's not there, in case I'M not there. The Volturi can't lose you" He said calming down at the end.

She looked pained, she touched his face and even though it was just his face, it looked so intimate. "Okay" was all she said.

I kind of wondered if they were a thing, the way they acted it was obvious there was something going on, I just couldn't tell exactly what. The action that happened next made my assumptions grow.

Alec cast his eyes down so they met with hers, and he pulled her in for a hug, then moved his face to her hair. When she pulled away ,she smiled. I felt weird witnessing all this, it all seemed to intimate, even though it seemed like it was technically me. He started to lean down and she started to stand on her toes, as soon as their lips met, I snapped back out of it like a dream.

I woke up and looked around realizing I was on the floor, I leaned up so I was sitting and looked around the room. All I saw was red eyes, every single living person eyes were on me at this very moment. This couldn't be good.

I looked at the guy who's name is Alec, the one who had some of my blood still on his hands, and he was staring at me wide eyed. Like he was freaked out. He has MY blood on his hands and he was freaked out?

Over all, the only think I could think of is

_What the hell did I get myself into._

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Was it good? Did it suck? I'd love to hear what you guys think! :)**


End file.
